


Double Dipped

by RawrLeaf



Series: Night Never Tells [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, MayorSnowQueen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrLeaf/pseuds/RawrLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Snow's foray into double penetration brings the Evil Queen back to Storybrooke for a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dipped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now.

Regina brushed hair from Snow’s temple. “Hush, my love. It is only a small one.”

“That’s what you said the first time.” Snow’s whimper filled the quiet as the Evil Queen slid the dildo inside her core.

“A little fullness won’t hurt your pretty cunt.” Finally settling the dildo to the hilt, the Queen smirked at Regina. “Hold her still.”

Tightening her grip around Snow’s hip and shoulders, Regina pulled her closer, hoping to keep her still when the vibrator in her ass was switched on. Looking at her darker counterpart, Regina mouthed “Do it.” The cry that followed was music to both sets of ears, the Queen moving to rub soft circles over Snow’s abdomen to help her relax before they flipped on the vibrator in her cunt as well.

Holding Snow as steady as possible, Regina slipped her hand from Snow’s hip to brush over the Queen’s face. Turning her head to kiss Regina’s palm, the Queen continued to rub circles over Snow’s tensing abs. Looking at Regina with a plea in her eyes, the Queen relaxed over Snow’s thigh. Understanding what wasn’t being said, Regina dropped her hand to the dildo buried deep within Snow. Not thinking too hard about doing this again soon, Regina turned the second vibrator on. Neither woman was prepared for Snow’s sudden jolt of her hips. 

“Calm!”

“You are okay, my love.” 

Snow’s body suddenly singing with pleasure, neither of her bedmates moved, hoping Snow would adjust quickly to the new sensations. After several ragged breaths, Snow’s hips settled into a gentle rocking, connecting the two vibrators on each drop back into Regina’s hips. “That's it. Gently, Snow.” Regina nuzzled her nose behind Snow’s ear, whispering soft words of encouragement to her every time she whimpered.

Noticing the rhythm leveling, the Queen carefully slipped her hand between Snow’s legs to check the vibrators. She didn’t want the anal vibe coming out this time. A breathy “Fuck!” came from above causing the Queen to cackle with a chuckle from Regina. They looked at each other, pride shining brightly in their eyes. Neither of them could have predicted Snow’s acceptance of the three of them so readily. It didn’t hurt that she was so willing to try slightly unnerving things. 

Turning the anal vibe up two notches, the Queen shifts to licking Snow’s clit on every uplift of her hips. “I think someone needs a little more to get her off.” Regina, catching the line of thought, slides her hands to Snow’s breasts, tweaking nipples roughly, entirely too pleased that Snow has been reduced to gasps for air and a shuddering body. 

Deciding to end this encounter, the Queen pulls snows hips down, causing the vibrators to connect without relief. Quickly sucking Snow’s clit into her mouth, the Queen adds pressure as Regina twists her nipples harder than before. With a final twist and pull of her nipples away from her body, Snow convulses, unable to lift her hips to disconnect the vibrators or dislodge her lovers until her body fell limp in Regina's lap. 

“Such a beautiful creature.” Reverently the Queen removes both toys from Snow’s spent body. “Next time we should use the clamps hanging in your hidden room.” Glancing over her shoulder at Regina, she sneers slightly at the loving caress being gifted to the former bandit. 

“Perhaps the time after. I think the clit clamp might be a bit much considering we haven’t exactly gotten her to open up to consistent pain yet.” Glaring at her counterpart, Regina moves Snow off of her lap to the bed. Moving across the room she activates the portal to send the Queen home. “Please remember not to murder her the next two times the knights catch her.” Catching the smirk on the other woman’s face Regina manages to yell, “No fucking her either!” just as the portal closes, a cackle ringing in her ears.


End file.
